Legolas
Książę Mrocznej Puszczy |Lata życia = ? - 120 CE (odpłynął do Amanu) |Rasa = Elf |Kraina = Mroczna Puszcza Ithilien |Broń = Łuk Galadhrimów Sztylety |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Kolor włosów = Blond |Kolor oczu = Szare |Rodzice = Thranduil i nieznana z imienia kobieta }} Legolas (sin. Zielony Liść) – elf pochodzący ze szczepu Sindarów. W Trzeciej Erze był członkiem Drużyny Pierścienia. Jako syn elfiego króla Thranduila, władcy Mrocznej Puszczy, Legolas był księciem Leśnego Królestwa, posłańcem oraz mistrzem w dziedzinie łucznictwa. Dzięki swojemu wzrokowi, bardzo czułemu słuchowi i doskonałemu posługiwaniu się łukiem, elf był cennym źródłem informacji dla wszystkich członków Drużyny. J.R.R. Tolkien nigdy nie określił wieku Legolasa. Elf był znany również z przyjaźni z krasnoludem Gimlim, mimo dużych różnic pomiędzy nimi. Nie wiadomo, czy Legolas był jedynym synem Thranduila oraz czy też był następcą tronu. Biografia Pochodzenie Pochodzi z królewskiej linii Sindarów. Jego ojcem był król Thranduil, dziadkiem zaś Oropher, który zginął, walcząc przeciwko Sauronowi w armii Ostatniego Sojuszu Elfów i Ludzi. Jego wiek jest nieznany. O jego matce nic nie wiadomo. Wczesne lata Prawdopodobnie wychował się w Mrocznej Puszczy jako książę, gdzie nauczył się posługiwać łukiem, jak i walczyć wręcz. Można też wywnioskować, że dużo studiował, bowiem wiedział wiele o zdarzeniach z przeszłości, jak i rodach elfów, krasnoludów i ludzi. Uwielbiał spacerować po lasach i kochał przyrodę. Wojna o Pierścień Drużyna Pierścienia Pierwszy raz pojawił się w powieści na Naradzie u Elronda w TE 3018, na którą przybył jako wysłannik swojego ojca, przynosząc wieści o ucieczce Golluma z elfiej niewoli. Elrond wybrał go na członka Drużyny Pierścienia, w której reprezentować miał rasę elfów. Dzięki dalekosiężnemu wzrokowi, czułemu słuchowi oraz opanowanej przez niego sztuce łucznictwa, a także wytrzymałości, stał się cennym towarzyszem wyprawy, będąc tylną strażą kompanii. Początkowo Legolas nie żył dobrze z niektórymi towarzyszami podróży. Szczególnie kłócił się z krasnoludem Gimlim. Elfowie nie lubili krasnoludów od czasu zniszczenia Doriathu. Na dodatek ojciec Legolasa swego czasu uwięził ojca Gimlego – Glóina. Wspólna droga zbliżyła ich jednak do siebie. Idąc przez Caradhras, elf był jedynym, który zachował humor. Ze względu na swoje pochodzenie mógł z łatwością znieść śnieżne zamiecie, a także chodzić, ku zdziwieniu kompanów, po zaspach. W czas, gdy Boromir i Aragorn torowali drogę dla hobbitów, Legolas wybrał się na zwiady. Wracając z nich, dał nadzieję drużynie, bowiem zaspy niedługo się kończyły. Podobnie jak pozostali członkowie wyprawy nie chciał dobrowolnie schodzić do kopalni Morii. Będąc szpiegowanymi przez psy Sauron[[Plik:E5d870fa39c1219578a193ce98f21866.jpg|thumb|338px|Legolas w Caradhras. Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia.]]a, elf wypuścił w jednego z nich strzałę, przez co reszta z nich rzuciła się na kompanię, oczywiście bezskutecznie. Wilki zostały wybite co do jednego. Znaleźli w końcu Drzwi Durina i chcąc nie chcąc, weszli do mroków kopalni, przewijając się w nich godzinami. Wkrótce zostali napadnięci przez orków, którzy przejęli kontrolę nad królestwem krasnoludów. Legolas i tym razem nie zawiódł, przeszywając strzałami niejednego przeciwnika. Rzucając się w kolejną pogoń za wyjściem, napotkali Balroga, z którym zmierzył się Gandalf, dając reszcie kompani czas do ucieczki. Zabierając ze sobą w czeluście Morii demona, czarodziej poległ ku rozpaczy Drużyny. Po wyjściu z kopalnii ruszyli do lasów Lothlórien, ku ogromnej ekscytacji elfa, było to bowiem najpiękniejsze miejsce jego pobratymców. Zauważyli rzekę Nimrodel (strumień), przez którą się przeprawili. Legolas opowiedział im o kraju Lórien i zaśpiewał Pieśń o Nimrodel, elfce, od której wzięła się nazwa potoku. W kraju Lórien powitał ich Haldir, któremu nie podobało się towarzystwo krasnoluda. Zaprowadził jednak drużynę dalej, pod warunkiem zawiązanych oczu. Kompania została miło powitana w stolicy elfów. Galadriela podarowała wówczas Legolasowi Łuk Galadhrimów, thumb|308px|Legolas podczas bitwy na [[Amon Hen. Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia.]]po czym ruszyli w dalszą drogę, płynąc Anduiną. Wypływając na brzeg i zarządzając postój, stoczyli bitwę z Uruk-hai na Amon Hen, w której poległ Boromir, a także pojmano Merry'ego i Pippina. Frodo i Sam poszli swoją drogą do Mordoru. Na pogrzebie Boromira Aragorn i Legolas zaśpiewali Pożegnanie Boromira. Losy po Rozpadzie Drużyny Pierścienia Po rozpadzie Drużyny Pierścienia udał się wraz z Aragornem i Gimlim w głąb Rohanu w celu, jak to nazwali, polowania na orków. Niestrudzenie przez wiele dni byli ich ogonem. Kilka dni później natknęli się na Jeźdźców Rohanu pod przywództwem wygnanego ze stolicy Éomera. Po krótkiej rozmowie dowiedzieli się, że stoczono bitwę z orkami, a wszystkie ciała spalono (Merry i Pippin byli jeńcami Uruk-Hai zabitych w tej bitwie). Podarowano im dwa konie – Hasufela i Aroda. Gimli i Legolas siedzieli na Arodzie. Tracąc nadzieję na znalezienie hobbitów, natrafili na ślady, z których wynikało, że dwoje niziołków uciekło do Fangornu. Ruszając za nimi, Trzej Łowcy zmierzyli się z Białym Czarodziejem, którym okazał się być Gandalf. Opowiedział im o stoczonej z Balrogiem walce i o tym, że teraz jest Sarumanem, a raczej tym, kim powinien ów być. Poinformował ich również, że hobbici są bezpieczni pod othumb|312px|Legolas u boku swojego przyjaciela w [[Bitwa o Helmowy Jar|Bitwie o Helmowy Jar. Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże.]]pieką Drzewca. Czwórka kompanów ruszyła do Edoras, stolicy Rohanu. Król Théoden został omamiony przez Sarumana, a u jego boku był szpieg upadłego czarodzieja, Gríma. Gandalf zdjął czar z króla, a fałszywy doradca został wygnany. Król zarządził wymarsz do Helmowego Jaru – warowni Rohirrimów. Biały Czarodziej natomiast odłączył się od wyprawy, żeby znaleźć Éomera. Ponadto kazał wypatrywać się piątego dnia o świcie. Stoczono bitwę z orkami – Bitwę o Helmowy Jar, z której zwycięsko wyszli przywódcy: Aragorn II i Théoden. Legolas zabił 41 przeciwników, o jednego mniej od krasnoluda Gimlego. Wkrótce wyruszono do Isengardu, żeby zneutralizować rządzącego tam jeszcze Sarumana. Legolas zachwycał się Fangornem i chciał się tam poprzechadzać po wojnie, opowiedział o tym swojemu przyjacielowi. Ten z kolei miał w planach jaskinie Helmowego Jaru. Poszli na układ, że razem zwiedzą oba miejsca. Dotarli na miejsce, gdzie czekali na nich Meriadok Brandybuck i Peregrin Tuk, którzy bawili się pomimo toczącej się dookoła wojny. Gandalf zniszczył różdżkę Sarumana, a kontrolę nad Isengardem powierzył Drzewcowi. Wrócili do Edoras, żeby uczcić zwycięstwo i uradzić sprawę Minas Tirith. Zaniepokoił się, kiedy Aragorn powiedział mu o tym, że zajrzał w głąb palantíru, ale zrozumiał, że Obieżyświat miał rację, był bowiem prawowitym królem Gondoru i przedmiot należał do niego. Usłyszeli przepowiednię o Ścieżce Umarłych i wyruszyli w celu pokonania jej i zjednoczenia zamieszkujących ją przeklętych Umarłych. Opuścili Rohirrimów jako piątka jeźdźców – Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas z synami Elronda, Elladanem i Elrohirem, ku rozpaczy narodu. Koń elfa, Arod, zląkł się szlaku, ale Legolas go uspokoił. Powrócił ze szlaku na czele Armii Umarłych – przeklęci usłuchali wezwania króla Gondoru pod obietnicą wiecznego odpoczynku. Jeźdźcy Rohanu wyruszyli na pomoc Gondorowi – orkowie już zajmowali miasto. Rozpoczęła się Bitwa na Polach Pelennoru, z której zwycięsko wyszły wojska Gondoru i Rohanu. Poległ w niej król Théoden. Aragorn dotrzymał obietnicy i zwolnił Umarłych z klątwy. Wojska Mordoru zostały zdziesiątkowane. Do stoczenia została tylko jedna bitwa u bram Mordoru. Celem jej było odwrócenie uwagi Oka Saurona i danie więcej czasu Frodowi i Samowi, którzy weszli już do mrocznej krainy. Zebrano wojska Gondoru oraz Rohanu i wyruszono pod bramę. Legolas brał udział w ostatniej bitwie, jako najwierniejszy przyjaciel Aragorna i Gimlego. Hobbitom się powiodło, Wojna o Pierścień dobiegła końca, wojska Mordoru przestały istnieć, a zło tego świata zniknęło na wieki. Po Wojnie o Pierścień Legolas zaszczycił swoją obecnością koronację Aragorna na króla Zjednoczonego Królestwa Arnoru i Gond[[Plik:Leg_wedding.png|thumb|320px|Legolas na koronacji i ślubie Aragorna. Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla.]]oru, a także jego ślub z Arweną. Później, tak jak obiecywał, wybrał się do jaskiń Helmowego Jaru i Fangornu. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach poprowadził część swoich ludzi do Ithilien, żeby pomóc w odbudowach. Po śmierci Aragorna Legolas zbudował łódź i wyruszył do Amanu z krasnoludem Gimlim, których przyjaźń była zbyt silna, żeby mogli się rozdzielić. Gimli był pierwszym krasnoludem, który wyruszył do Nieśmiertelnych Krain. Charakterystyka Legolas to przede wszystkim doskonały łucznik – dzięki swojemu opanowaniu, skupieniu i wieloletniej praktyce opanował sztukę łucznictwa do perfekcji. Niejednokrotnie udowodnił też, że potrafi walczyć wręcz, głównie sztyletami. Pomimo zastrzeżeń między relacjami krasnoludów i elfów, zaprzyjaźnił się z Gimlim i zabrał go do Amanu. Był wiernym kompanem podczas Wojny o Pierścień. Uwielbiał i szanował przyrodę, dzięki swojej mądrości i orientacji w świecie był cennym towarzyszem wyprawy. Imiona *'Zielony Liść' – Legolas to sindarskie słowo, które w wolnym przekładzie oznacza Zielony Liść Etymologia Imię Legolas wywodzi się z sindarinu – Laegolas, Zielony Liść. Składa się z dwóch sindarskich słów, laeg ("zielony") i golas ("zbiór liści, liście"). Kreacje w adaptacjach Władca Pierścieni (1978) Głosu Legolasa użyczył Anthony Daniels. Elf zastępuje Glorfindela i pomaga słabnącemu Frodowi dotrzeć do Rivendell. Władca Pierścieni W trylogii filmowej Władca Pierścieni (2001-2003)), w reżyserii Petera Jacksona, Legolasa zagrał Orlando Bloothumb|308px|Legolas w adaptacji z 1978 r.m. Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (gra z 2002 roku) Legolas jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Głosu udziela mu Michael Reisz, a w sequelach gry, Orlando Bloom. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie (2004) Legolas jest jednym z bohaterów możliwych do zwerbowania dla frakcji Rohanu. Głosu udziela mu Crispin Freeman, zarówno w pierwszej, jak i w drugiej części gry. The Lord of the Rings Online: Siege of Mirkwood Legolas występuje w Rivendell i Lothlórien. Władca Pierścieni: Podbój (2009) Legolasa gra Crispin Freeman. W grze jest do odblokowania osiągnięcie o nazwie kultowego cytatu: To się liczy jako jeden!, który pochodzi z trylogii Petera Jacksona. Żeby je odblokować, Legolas musi zabić jednego mûmakila. Władca Pierścieni: Wyprawa Aragorna (2010) Gra bazuje na trylogii Petera Jacksona, głosu Legolasa użycza Orlando Bloom. LEGO Władca Pierścieni Głosu Legolasa użycza Orlando Bloom. Co ciekawe Legolas może skakać wyżej niż inne postacie. Guardians of Middle-earth (2013) Legolas jest jedną z postaci multiplayer. Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy (2013) Głosu Legolasa również udziela Crispin Freeman. The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age Jest to gra, w której ostatni do tej pory raz wystąpił Legolas, jako jeden z elfickich bohaterów. Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) Postać elfa pojawiła się też w trzyczęściowej adaptacji Hobbita(2012-2014) i również zagrał go Orlando Bloom. Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga (2013) Legolas ratuje krasnoludów, gdy ci zostali zaatakowani przez pająki. Po walce książę Mrocznej Puszczy zabiera Thorinowi Orcrista, nazywając krasnoluda złodziejem i zabiera ich do królestwa swojego ojca. Legolas jest zazdrosny o Tauriel, do której pała nieodwzajemnioną miłością. Wybrańcem serca elfki bowiem jest krasnolud Kíli. Podczas ucieczki krasnoludów w beczkach walczy z orkami, ale nie udaje mu się złapać uciekinierów. Razem z Tauriel biorą do niewoli jednego z orków. Na przesłuchaniu ork wyjawia fragment planu Saurona, ale nie zdradza, kto jest jego panem i wtedy wściekły Thranduil odcina mu głowę. Później zakochana w Kílim Tauriel rusza za krasnoludami, a Legolas wraz z nią. Gdy obydwoje docierają do Esgaroth, nawiązuje się walka między elfami, a grupą orków Bolga. Legolas toczy pojedynek z przywódcą orków, ale ten po chwili ucieka. Elf rusza za nim w pościg. Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii (2014) Po śmierci Smauga Legolas odnajduje Tauriel wśród uchodźców z Esgaroth i razem z nią udaje się do Gundabadu, gdzie dowiadują się o drugiej armii orków. Po powrocie do Dale ostrzega Gandalfa i skłania swojego ojca do dalszych walk. W ślad za Tauriel udaje się na Krucze Wzgórze, gdzie pomaga Thorinowi w walce z orkami. Staje w obronie Tauriel i toczy walkę z Bolgiem, podczas której ponownie ratuje Thorina i podrzuca mu Orcrist. Udaje mu się pokonać Bolga, który spada w przepaść i zostaje przygnieciony głazami. Po bitwie, widząc rozpacz Tauriel po śmierci Killiego, postanawia udać się na poszukiwania Obieżyświata. Dalsze losy Legolasa przedstawia trylogia Władca Pierścieni. Bibliografia * J.R.R Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni. Tom 1-3, Wydawnictwo Zysk i S-ka, Warszawa 2008 * Peter Jackson, Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) – tylko w obrębie nagłówka "Kreacje w adaptacjach" Galeria Legolas DP.png Legolas2.jpg Pobrane_(30).jpg‎ Thranduil with his son legolas by venlian.jpg|Legolas z ojcem (graf. Venlian) Lord-of-the-Rings-Legolas-In-Nature.jpg|Legolas_nature Legolas.jpg|Legolas (graf. Inger Edelfeldt) Kategoria:Elfowie z Leśnego Królestwa Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Czwartej Ery Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Pierścienia ca:Légolas de:Legolas en:Legolas es:Legolas fi:Legolas fr:Legolas he:לגולאס it:Legolas nl:Legolas pt-br:Legolas Greenleaf ru:Леголас